life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Verdant Astra
Verdant Astra, commonly known as Astra, is a Tiefling Bard, part of the party, played by Bee on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Astra is Level 5. He is a tiefling bard, the party's only pacifist character, and plays a lute, a panflute and a lyre. About Astra Appearance Astra is a tiefling with unusual teal skin, golden eyes and long green hair. He has black horns that bend backwards, embellished with mother of pearl. He is 6ft2 (6ft4 with the horns) and has a slim body. He wears a brown leather sleeveless duster, fingerless gloves, a white sleeveless shirt that is worn half-open, brown trousers and boots. He has lots of jewelry including gold earrings on his pointed ears, a string necklace, a shell necklace, two armbands, and two green beaded bracelets. As of 1x06 - "Aftershocks", Astra is now wearing Renard's black coat, which doesn't fit well but acts as light armor and gives him an AC of 12. Personality Astra is a calm, kind and empathetic person who doesn't want to hurt any living creature and won't fight. He cares deeply for nature and is far more comfortable surrounded by trees and animals than he is in a city. He is seen to get quite frustrated with others when they do harm recklessly. He is also shown to be quite innocent in some ways, and easily mesmerized by beauty and new experiences. He has multiple personal rituals he performs when the party camp, such as writing in his journal, and what Bee refers to as 'bag business' inside his backpack. Music Astra sings and plays music at all opportunities, for example when resting, or when traveling on a raft. He uses his music and his bardic inspiration to support the party whilst avoiding fighting himself. Astra sings songs in Sylvan about lost love and love that cannot be (1x06), taught to him by his mother (1x03). He has an apparent aversion to the idea of singing in Infernal (1x03) despite it being a natural language for tieflings. Equipment and Key Possessions Astra carries multiple instruments, so far including: * a lute * a lyre * a panflute After the events of 1x08, Astra stops playing his instruments and doesn't play Song of Rest for the first since the party set off whilst they're resting after fighting a Water Scorpion in the Mangrove Swamps. He is very protective of his backpack and whatever it contains, although the contents have not been revealed yet. He also has a journal that he writes in, frequently. Relationships The Party Renard Astra gets along well with Renard. In episode 1x10, Astra points out that he'd rather stay with Renard and the party, and doesn't know where else he'd go. Elyse Astra and Elyse are seen to have a very close friendship. Astra braids her hair in episode 1x03. Cassian Astra helps Cassian on multiple occasions and seems to tolerate his attitude easily. Boblem Astra and Boblem get along well. In 1x09 the two are happy to share a tavern room when the others all decide on private rooms, and both spend time with Renard late at night, bonding. Sariel Astra is shown to be protective of Sariel, running to her side when she is injured, and calling her 'little Sapling'. Other Characters Astra has two younger siblings, Ammil and Lunette. He has also mentioned his mother. History Background Astra comes from the Riveni Forest, outside of the city of Riven, and has visited Riven during one of their masquerade festivals in the past. Pre-Series Astra met Renard, Elyse and Boblem on the docks in Mirrortail, and later met Cassian and Sariel outside the Giggling Squid Tavern. In Farrelstadt, Astra had alcohol for the first time and had his horns embellished with mother of pearl by a street seller, which Bee has joked is the equivalent of a drunk tattoo. After aiding the defense of Farrelstadt from a pirate attack, Astra traveled across the sea with Renard, Boblem, Cassian and Sariel to Mirrortail, where he parted ways with Cassian, Sariel and Boblem, and he and Renard were reunited with Elyse. The three of them met with the Cartographer's Guild in order to take a contract to map an uncharted part of the continent of Caldera, between Jennicks Village and the city of Sanskra. Following this, they freed a Guard Drake that had been captured by a local nobleman, Lord Komo. The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Farrelstadt after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they venture into the uncharted Flooded Hills and begin mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continue into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. Technical Information Armor Class: '11 (without armour) 12 (wearing Renard's coat - light leather armour - 1x06) '''Stats: ' * Strength 11 * Dexterity 13 * Constitution 13 * Intelligence 15 * Wisdom 13 * Charisma 16 '''Known Proficiencies and Skills * Common, Infernal and Sylvan languages * Learning Draconic with help from Boblem * Background (Outlander) trait that allows him to remember terrain down to the detail Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * Song of Rest * Mantel of Inspiration * Enthralling Performance Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion * Prestidigitation 1st Level * Dissonant Whispers * Healing Word * Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd Level * Calm Emotions * Hold Person Feats Tough Other Abilities * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters